Hades and Persephone
by percabeth4ever9491
Summary: You think you know the story. You think that Persephone despised Hades. She does, but she did love him once. This is the story of their love and how the seasons came to be. Rated T for now, might be M later.


My name is Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld, wife of Hades, and daughter of Demeter and Zeus. You probably know why I am Queen of the Underworld, how I met Hades. I'm sure the story is somewhat biased, maybe not. I can guarantee that whatever you heard isn't what happened.

Yes, I was kidnapped. Yes, I was taken to the Underworld to be Hades's wife. No I don't love him. Anymore. He tricked me. He stole whatever chance of happiness I had. At first I was happy to be free of my mother, I even fell in love with him. Then, he decided that wasn't enough, that he wanted me to stay with him, forever.

I might have, had he not tricked me. This is the story of how I became his wife, how I fell out of love.

The story of how the seasons came to be.

* * *

Time- When Persephone was born.

Hades POV:

"Demeter!"

"What do you want Hades?!" Demeter yelled, scurrying out of her pitiful cottage with a baby nestled in her arms.

I never got along with Demeter. She thought I was selfish and sadistic. To some people I was, people who deserved it. I thought she was foolish and to optimistic. Well, anyone was too optimistic for me. Those fools who believe everything will eventually get better are delusional. Things never get better, there will always be pain, even for the most heroic souls. Yes, they are sent to Elysium, but their pain is dying all too sudden, leaving being their loved ones, their children, the life they'd known. Nothing ever gets better, it's a waste of time to think it will, even when you have all eternity.

I seem to be the only Olympian who is responsible. Zeus, with his near empty sky and some rambunctious gods to take care of, doesn't know responsibilities. My idiot of a brother Poseidon isn't much better. He has oceans to govern, but he has most people do it for him. He spends his time reclining in his underwater palace, with his wife Amphrite. I however, have a real job. Living beings have died since the beginning of time. It's been a while since the beginning of time. The dead outnumber the living by billions, and I have to make sure every measly soul doesn't step one toe out of their uniform line.

No one to help me except Hecate, an old friend of mine who seems to take a liking to the Underworld. Thantos, god of death, whom I dislike for his habit of bedding women right before sending them to be judged by myself, but I trust his council. Charon, nasty man who cares only for gold, and Cerberus, my three headed guard dog. Not a picnic, being Lord of the Underworld.

Demeter strided to me, her baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. The baby was practically growing by the minute. Gods and goddesses grew abnormally quickly, until they reached 20 or so, and stopped aging to preserve their eternal youth and immortality.

I regarded her with a cold stare. "We had a deal."

"No" she responded immediately.

I growled, "Don't break deals with me Demeter."

"I will not allow my daughter to be your wife." she hissed, glancing to her surroundings nervously, checking that no one was eavesdropping.

"We had a deal, and if you break it, there will be consequences." I said deathly quiet and calm. My calm voice was almost as terrifying as when I truly go angry.

"No." she stated calmly, matching my tone.

My eyes blazed with anger, I controlled myself not to yell, I didn't want the baby to awake. "Then I will come for her."

With that, I melted into the shadows. I had a flair for dramatic exits, it seemed. I stepped out of the shadows the throne room of my palace. There was a scrying mirror mount on the wall, which was monitoring Demeter's daughter. Hecate had enchanted it for me. I looked at it seeing Demeter with her baby in the throne room of Olympus. Zeus stood up from his throne, and beckoned Demeter to hand the baby to him.

"Her name shall be Persephone." he bellowed. Demeter smiled, pleased with the name that translated into Spring. "And she will be goddess of Spring."

With that, the mirror faded away.

"Persephone." I murmured.

I heard Hecate come in and turned around to find her staring at me.

"Did the meeting go as planned?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "But she will be my Queen."

* * *

20 years later

Persephone POV:

I ran in the meadow with the nymphs, feeling the sun on my back and the fragrant smell of flowers. We plopped down next to the clear stream under the bright sun. The nymphs gossiped and braided each others hair. Ariadne began weaving white roses through my hair, creating a complex braid with her nimble fingers.

Daphne broke the meaningless chatter with a loud exclamation. "Tomorrow is the Winter Solstice!" she squealed.

"I can't wait!" Helen said, nodding her head.

"I sighed," Will my mother let me go?" I asked.

Daphne looked at me shocked. "She has too! It's one of the biggest celebrations of the year!"

"And it's your birthday!" Penelope added.

"That's right!"

"Oh yes!"

"What will your wear?", the nymphs exclaimed.

I smiled weakly. "Perhaps." I agreed.

After a snack of ambrosia, I walked back to my mother's small cottage.

"Mother! I called.

"Yes, Persephone?" Demeter called wiping her hands on her tunic, dirty from tending the flowers.

I fidgeted nervously. "Um- may I go to the Winter Soltice celebration?" I asked cautiously.

"N-" she stopped herself considering. It was her twentieth birthday and HE hasn't bothered them for 20 years.. she thought.

"All right then," Demeter decided. "As long as you stay close to me!" she warned.

Persephone hugged her tightly. "I'm need to get ready for the celebration!" she said. She donned her white tunic that her mother made her wear, and added a braided gold belt, and kept her intricate braid with white roses in her chocolaty wavy hair. She threw her white cloak with gold embroideries over herself. It was her fanciest attire, as it was the first time in years her mother had a allowed her to go to a celebration at Olympus. She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready to go!"


End file.
